Secrets and Soul Bonds
by Rose Wing
Summary: HP/SM X-over...My first ever posted fic! Voldy is gone...Snape & Harry friends? Secret origins, new-old friends, & maybe a little bit of slash later on....(chap 1-3 revised & reposted)
1. Fires and Thoughts

Well…it certainly has been a long time since I posted. I apologize to all those who have been waiting for new chapters. Time just seems to have moved so fast! I have reviewed these three chapters and re-posted them. I hope you enjoy!

To all my reviewers thanks for your support, reviews, and good words. 

*Standard disclaimer* I do not own the characters in either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, no matter how much I would like to! The scenarios they find themselves in however are mine. Have fun! 

Chapter I

Voldemort has been defeated, darkness has finally been banished.  United as one, the forces of light conquered this, the current darkness. It was mulled over by many of the survivors, the strange bonds that had formed while they fought side by side. Old hatreds and grudges had been set aside and forgotten in the necessity of learning to trust and live with another person. This phenomenon is what one Hogwart's Potions Master mulled over in his mind as he and his young Gryffindor companion sat around the Great Hall fireplace well after the school curfew. 

            Severus Snape looked over at Harry Potter, amazed that they were where they were, not a taunt in hearing distance. Harry, in fact, was silently reading a book as he snuggled deeply into the comfortable chair that he had claimed for the evening. Occasionally he would reach out for his still warm mug of butterbeer. Feeling his companion's intense scrutiny Harry looked up from his reading, "What's wrong, Sev?" Severus felt the familiar grimace pass over his face at the name, only THIS boy could get away with calling him THAT nickname, and only in private. The boy seemed to ignore every order dictated to  address him in some other manner! Shaking his head, Severus raised his cup of tea to his lips, ignoring the curiosity in the boy's, no, young man's eyes. 

            "It's nothing Harry…nothing at all…just thoughts…" 

            Putting a mark on his current page, Harry closed his book revealing the book's spine and title, _Potions For Fun_ by: M.A.D. Hater. Snape smirked; he had most definitely rubbed off on the young man over the years.  Harry had now placed his piercing gaze fully on his current professor. Harry waited patiently for Snape to start talking, knowing that given enough time, he would. 

            Slowly, staring at the fire rather than at his companion, Snape made his thoughts known. "I was just thinking of the oddity of US being here, now…." 

            "You mean friends, don't you?"

            "Yes. Considering our relationship prior to the last battle…I never thought THIS could be possible, let alone a reality."

            "But you forget, Sev, that was then, this is now. A lot has changed since the end of last term."

            "Aye, that's true. What's the tally anyway?"

            Harry smirks, "10 to 9, me, why?"

            "Damn! Are you sure that you saved my backside that many times over the years?"

            Harry chuckles into his mug, his eyes a glitter, as he watches the black robed presence beside him. "Yes." 

            "Damn!" 

            They both chuckle as they finish their drinks, a distant clock striking a severely ungodly hour to remain awake at. Silently they mutually decide to end the night. Harry gained his feet, whispered a silent good-bye, and was gone through the heavy oaken doors before Severus could respond. Snape sat staring into the fire for what seemed a long time after his companion supposedly had returned to his dorm, only to be roused by a muffled, yet very familiar cry of pain. 


	2. Soul Bonds and Gods

Chapter II 

Harry meanwhile had only gotten five steps from the partially closed doors of the Great Hall, lost in his own thoughts of the many bonds humans seemed to be able to form. Harry suddenly stopped short, emitting a soundless gasp of pain as his sparkling emerald eyes widened and his hands came up to grip his chest right over his heart in a desperate movement to stop the sudden assault of excruciating pain. 

Harry's amazingly round eyes closed in determination as he searched his being for the source of the sudden onslaught of pain. His eyes snapped open once again as he slid to the floor in defeat. He let an unconscious gasp of, "Soul Bond?" slip through his lips as silent tears made sorrowful tracts down his cheeks. 'How could she break their soul bond?! How?!?!' Closing his eyes Harry leaned against the cold stonewall trying to gain some semblance of composure so that he could logically look at the newly formed problem. Breaths coming in short, quick, and desperate gasps, Harry surrendered himself to his coming tasks. He knew what he must do in order to save his chosen ones, his little nephew and niece. Serenity and Endymion, the mortal princess and prince of the Moon and Earth, with a soul bond that he himself had helped to form over a millennium ago, and which now was broken. Harry knew that when a soul bond as old as this one had been, was broken, for any reason, there would be a terrible backlash, a backlash that would more than likely instantly kill the parties that were a part of the bond. Harry knew that while Serenity and Endymion had the ability to be very long-lived and amazingly resilient they were not, however, immortal like he, himself, is. Sighing, Harry slumped against the wall, looking into his personal wellspring of magic to find the power needed for what he would have to do.  

            Initiating the magic was an easy thing; after all he was a blood relation to both Endymion and Serenity. With one great yank on the magical pathways, Harry pulled the entirety of the soul bond backlash into himself. Closing his eyes as a look of intense pain flashed over his features, Harry hissed through tightly clenched teeth, all the while swearing fluidly and creatively, in many languages, ending with,  "Damn! Why, Serenity?! What happened?!" With that Harry could not repress the ear-piercing shriek of pure and unadulterated pain that had been trying desperately to break free of the physical barrier of his mouth. Harry, still conscious of where he was, tried to suppress the noise as much as he could, but ended up not being as successful as his pain-muffled brain would have liked. Before the shriek finished its echo down the vast halls of Hogwarts, however, a shower of rose petals and a burst of soothing magic, surrounded him, and before his mind could put together what was happening, he was being cradled in the arms of a beautiful women, garbed in a pink clinging gown, who was herself crying silent tears. The woman wrapped her arms around Harry's violently shivering form and rocked the both of them, oblivious to the cold stone floor, their only thought was to the comfort they found in each other's arms. 

            At the very first utterance of the disturbing sound Serverus had jumped out of his chair, wand at the ready, and rushed out of the Great Hall and into the hallway before his worried brain could even process that the scream had been Harry's. He was shocked into dropping his wand to his side at the sight that greeted him. Instead of rampaging Death Eaters or rogue Dementors, Serverus watched in wonder as a crying Harry was been cradled and rocked by a weirdly garbed woman who was also shedding tears, though not as heavily as Harry had been. 

Gaining his wits again, Serverus searched the hallway for an enemy, but found none, all he saw was an older, white bearded, gentleman running towards them in his dressing robes, a flaming red and gold bird flying a step behind him. Serverus only nodded, not bothering to look, as he felt his mentor and father-figure step up beside him. Albus Dumbledore and Serverus Snape watched in stunned awe as the despairingly sad scene continued unhindered. They were trying to process the fact that their most prized friend was currently in the arms of a strange woman, both crying their eyes and hearts out, and it looked as if Harry was still in quite a large amount of pain. They watched on as they tried to decide on what intervention this type of situation needed of them. 

Their decision-making process was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a whirlwind of fiery sparks appearing not to far away from the crumpled forms on the floor. In the blink of an eye those sparks thrust into being a huge man, well-muscled in his arms and torso, and clothed only in a pair of tight-fitting leather pants. The new arrival paid the watching wizards little mind as he knelt beside the pathetic forms of the lady and Harry. Reaching out, he laid a gentle caress across the cheek of the lady, whispering, just loud enough to be heard over the quiet sniffling, "Aphrodite…Aphrodite…its time to stop crying now. As the goddess of love you should know that nothing can be severed irreparably! Come now love! Its time to dry those pretty eyes." He waited, calmly as his wife pulled herself together per his loving coaching. When she had sufficiently recovered she twisted, without loosening her desperate grip on the body in her arms, and laid her head against her husband's chest, closing her eyes she let out a weepy sigh, "Oh, Hephestus! I do not know if THIS can be fixed…." Opening her eyes she reached a shaking hand out to stroke Harry's unruly mess of black hair. Hephestus looked on as his wife gave the boy a gentle caress, "What has happened to Ambrose, little rose?" Aphrodite let a smile grace her beautiful face as the familiar pet name Hephestus had given to her on their wedding day. 

Harry's eyes remained closed, in fact his whole body was amazingly still, only moving to take in or release a labored breath. The tremors were slowly receding and the times between their arrival and the duration of their stay were getting longer and shorter, respectively. He was conscious of the fact that he was being held, and of the people holding him and he let a small smile grace his lips, regardless of the pain still shuddering through his system, as he snuggled deeper into the warming presences holding him. 

Serverus and Albus watched all this with a look of awe on their faces, how could their dear friend know gods? It was an impossible thought, yet, by the way they were holding Harry, they could see that it was indeed true. They unashamedly listened in as Hephestus and Aphrodite continued their conversation. 

Aphrodite looked into her husband's warm chocolate-brown eyes, searching for the fire in them that she found so comforting. Finding it as expected, Aphrodite let out a small sigh and spoke, "Serenity broke her soul bond with Endymion this night…." She watched as this statement sunk in, causing her husband's eyes to widen in surprise and his arms to tighten in sympathy. "But why!" Aphrodite shook her head slowly to indicate that she hadn't a clue. Hephestus' eyes landed on the form in his wife's arms, "And why has this occurrence affected him as well?" Aphrodite looked down at the weight in her lap and smiled as she continued to stroke his hair. "You know as well as I do, Hephestus, that Ambrose had as much of a hand in the forming of that particular soul bond as I did! It makes sense that he would not allow the backlash to harm his favorites! The little darling took ALL of the pain onto himself!" Hephestus pursed his lips in consternation and sympathy, "All of it you say?!" "Yes. ALL of it Hephestus, he let nothing through! He knew that for as long as that bond has been in existence, for as long as it had been nurtured, the backlash would have killed anyone but an immortal, and you know that Serenity and Endymion's bloodlines are diluted just enough to make it so that they are not immortal!" Hephestus nodded his head as he looked down at the boy in his wife's arms with new respect. Even after millennia of life, Ambrose still had the power to surprise him. Hephestus leaned down to kiss the top of his wife's head, but was surprised as he released her by a pair of startling emerald green eyes, flecked with the darker hues caused by intense pain and even greater worry, that was staring up at them in happiness. A hoarse croak, in the form of unintelligible words, brought everyone's attention back to Aphrodite's treasured burden. Aphrodite's sing-song voice was the one who asked, "What was that, Darlin'" "I said I'm NOT a little darling!" Aphrodite looked up into her husband's eyes and both let their mingled laughter replace the sounds of pain in the gloomy hallway, instantly brightening it up to its former wizarding splendor. Serverus and Albus looked on confused, as the still chuckling god and goddess moved to help Harry to his feet. Harry winced once as his feet took his full weight once again, but the look of pain faded to the background as his joy at seeing his Olympian "siblings" came to the fore.      

            Their silent reunion was eventually interrupted by their combined realization that they had an audience. Albus and Severus had decided to keep their peace as they watched the tableau play itself out. Nudging Harry to gain his attention, Hephestus nodded towards the wizards who were staring with curious eyes. With a sigh, he broke out of the comforting embrace of his "sister," giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. Moving on to Hephestus, Harry reached up to give his "brother" a hearty embrace. Then stepping away with an apologetic look on his face, he gave a whispered "Thank-you" as the god and goddess's telltale rose petals and sparks engulfed and removed them from Hogwarts and the presence of their beloved "brother." A whispered plea echoed down the silent hallway in Aphrodite's voice, "Please Harry, I cannot stand it, and I for once do not know how to fix this. God's speed!" 

Harry turned his gaze to the floor as he hugged himself, "All I can say 'Dite is that I will try, I will try my hardest!" 

            A hacking cough was the only forewarning the two older wizards got before they saw their friend's knees give out. A blink of an eye, however, did not find Harry's form collapsed on the floor, instead, to the surprise of everyone in the hallway, Serverus had once again moved without thinking, catching Harry before he had even fallen an inch. 

Finding himself engulfed in voluminous black robes that smelled of odd, exotic, and unknown things, Harry closed his eyes, sighed in contentment and clung tighter.

            Aphrodite met Hephestus' eyes and smiled, their brother was safe and loved, here in these halls where magic was tangibly felt in the very air itself. With a relieved sigh they were gone, leaving the wizards to comfort their young friend. 


	3. Explanations and Generals

Chapter III 

Harry, to the surprise of Serverus and even to Albus, snuggled deeper into Serverus' body as the pain washed over him in wave after wave. He was oblivious to the surprised and worried look that Albus and Severus were currently sharing with each other as they waited helplessly for their friend to recover. When the pain finally stopped, Harry loosened his grip on his teacher and friend, but refused to let go. The after tremors still coursed through him, and he was distinctly reminded of the after effects of the Crucio curse, only at about 50 times worse. 

Severus quickly realized that Harry was unable to walk short distances let alone the distance that would have to be covered to return to the Great Hall, so without a word he turned, still carrying the surprisingly light weight Harry, and started to head back to the Great Hall and the comforting presence of the roaring fire. Harry was conscience of the unexpectedness of the action, but in his current state did not care at all, in fact he welcomed the uncommon feeling of unconditional love and acceptance. Harry clung to Severus tightly when the older wizard tried to ease him into his own chair, and ended up making some sort of unintelligible sound of negation. He heard Severus sigh, as he felt himself once again lifted into a comfortable position within those comforting arms. Serverus ended up taking the seat himself, situating Harry so that he was comfortably lying in his lap. Harry had, as of yet refused to turn his face from its position buried deep in Severus' robes, but that didn't seem to be bugging Severus as the Potion Master found himself to be unconsciously petting Harry's hair, much as Aphrodite had commenced in doing only minutes before. Albus looked on silently as this was going on, he had taken Severus' old chair, and was trying to put his mind around everything that had happened this night.    

Harry, meanwhile, was desperately trying to find a way to explain the occurrences of the night to his curious Headmaster and his Potions Master. He found that he still needed to stop the shaking and painful tremors that still ran throughout his body. He mused that the soul bond backlash he had just lived through had been one of the most painful experiences he had had to face in all the millennia of his long life. He pondered, with furrowed brow, that being in Severus' arms was oddly comforting, more so even then being in his "sister's" had been. 

Not knowing what he was doing, only knowing that it felt _right_, Harry laid a gentle, barely perceptible, feather-light kiss to Serverus' neck in thanks. Pulling away quickly, Harry refused to meet his Potion Master's surprised look, instead turning to see his Headmaster's thoughtful visage.

            Leaning back into Serverus' comforting presence, Harry wiggled around until he found a comfortable position. He did not happen to see Serverus' surprised and taut features and he did not see those features relax as the Potions Master allowed his arms to snake around Harry's slim form and pull him deeper into his body. Harry let a small smile run over his face as he felt a barely perceptible, feather-light kiss being laid to the pulse point on his neck. Harry let out a silent sigh of contentment and closed his eyes in bliss; at last finally being able to live out his dream of being held by this one man. When Harry finally got the courage to look up and into Severus' eyes he was surprised at the range of emotions that he found there. The man's expressive eyes were awash in worry, confusion, and something warm, but wholly different and unacknowledged. Albus was still in his own world, working on the problem he had set for himself, oblivious to the momentous moment happening in the next chair. 

            Harry was more than content, being cradled in Severus' arms. He still, however, had to put together an explanation that would explain everything in a coherent, linear fashion. Harry was just about to put voice to his worked out explanation when he suddenly cringed back into himself, grabbing his head in pain, and burrowing back into Severus' robes as the resounding and echoing sound of a giant gong being struck banged inside his already aching head. Severus' grip tightened as he swore, "Bloody Hell! Why is this happening to you Harry?" Still gripping Severus tightly, Harry turned enough to whisper, through a suddenly hoarse throat, "Because I'm me, remember?!" Serverus and Albus, who had come out of his reverie at the sound of the pained groan, both shake their head in consternation that Harry could joke around even when he was in such pain. Closing his eyes, Harry continued to rub his temples as he let out an amplified yell of, "Generals, attend!"

            In the next moment, to the surprise of Dumbledore and Severus (who tightened his hold on his burden), four spectral figures solidified, kneeling, and forming a half-circle in front of Harry, for all appearances sake, answering Harry's powerful summons. With their fists over their breasts, their eyes downcast, they murmured a, "My Lord…." Harry just smiles, opening his eyes to the familiar view of Endymion's most trusted friends and generals with an interest born of a long term friendship forged out of the dual concern over the Earth Prince's safety. "Stand, my friends, none of this! I've told you that before. Now, tell me what that rather painful summons was about…."

            Severus, who was at first surprised, then worried, then put easily to ease when he saw that Harry's smile was directed towards their odd guests. He started to snarl, however, when he heard that it had been through their actions that Harry had had to deal with his latest bout of pain. All it took to settle Serverus' sudden protective streak was for Harry to lay a gentle hand on Severus' arm. Half through a snarl, Serverus immediately backed down, once more content just to watch and to be there if he was in fact needed for anything. Albus, on the other hand, had no such restrictions, and had therefore found himself on his feet, wand raised immediately after the sudden appearance of the spectral beings. Harry smiled at this proof that his mentor still had the makings of the greatest wizard of the century. Catching his Headmaster's attention briefly, he sent him a subtle shake of his head that instantly seemed to calm and reassure the Headmaster. It was surprising to Harry, as a side note to think of later, to see how much these powerful and older wizards trusted his judgment.    

            Meanwhile all of the generals gained a truly worried look as they prepared to tell their powerful friend why they had been so desperate in their need to call him. They started to take quick looks at each other, as if determining who would be the one to tell their tale. Harry noticed their nervousness, and quickly set it to ease as he calmed them with one single, reassuring, smile. Malachite, after giving a pointed look at the two unknown presences in the room, gained Harry's permission to speak his piece.  "Lord Ambrose (AN: I just liked the name, has no significance whatsoever.)," Harry sighs over the formality he has yet to succeed in removing from the generals' vocabulary when they speak to him, and inclines his head as a sign for Malachite to continue, "we have been watching over our princesses after they freed our brainwashed bodies from the clutches of the evil Queen Beryl. The position that Serenity's disguise has put her in has made it impossible for her to show her true self. She has been able to hide it amazingly well, and even Endymion is fooled, but the scouts do not understand. They have deemed the Lady Serenity unfit to lead the Sailor Scouts. They plan to usurp her position and take the Silver Crystal, thinking that the person who takes over as leader of the Scouts can handle it better than the Princess. They do not understand that the crystal is keyed to Serenity and Serenity alone. We do not know what to do, and we cannot help without our bodies!"  

            Harry's eyes, which had been closed in the contentment of being in the company of loved ones, flew open at the news. Harry gasped as he once more drew into himself. Mumbling at the stupidity of some people, Harry buried himself in the soothing folds of Serverus' robes. As Serverus shifted, trying to find a better and more comfortable position without moving Harry's precious weight, Harry realized how uncomfortable his position must be for Serverus. Trying to slip out of the comforting arms, Harry was stopped by a graceful, long-fingered hand. Looking up, Harry was surprised to see a look of sorrow and worry gracing the sharp angles of Serverus' face. A quick scan of Serverus' aura picked up on the intense feelings that were swarming the man, the first and foremost being desperation and need. Letting a smile slip across his face, Harry allowed Serverus to pull him back onto his lap. Harry sighed as Serverus started to once again stroke his hair. 

Turning his mind to his current problem at hand Harry's eyes lost focus as they searched his knowledge for an answer to the problem. Turning his piercing gaze on the generals, his suddenly tired voice rang throughout the silent room as he addressed them, "Are you sure?! Absolutely sure that they are going to do this?" The generals took a sad look at each other before giving Harry a united nod to the affirmative. Harry gave a pained look to the sky reflected on the Great Hall ceiling. 

Serverus, meanwhile, was pondering over his surprise and sudden emptiness when he thought that Harry was leaving. He found himself watching the emotions and thoughts flicker across Harry's usually stoic face. Serverus smiled as he realized that if Harry had not been fully trusting of the company he was currently in then he would have maintained his masks, no matter how tired or pained he was. 

After ten minutes of watching Harry's blank eyes, yet very expressive face, Serverus could not take it anymore. Moving his hand, he started to caress the young man's cheek, trying to break him of his reverie. It seemed an effective effort because Harry was soon quite aware of the fact that there were other people in the room waiting for an explanation. Sighing, Harry shook his head in a determinedly tired, defeated way. Getting up, Harry gave Serverus a look that clearly stated that he would rather be in his arms at the moment. 

"Come Generals. I'd say that those bodies of yours are just about done healing." The generals looked at each other with smiles on their faces, clearly anxious about getting their bodies back as soon as humanly (or godly) possible. 

                Harry turned to Serverus, and taking his hands, pulled the older man from his chair in a clear attempt to give him permission to follow them. He welcomed Albus to the same with a smile and nod of his head.

            It was a testament to Harry's tired state, when he did not notice nor anticipate the arrival of one fleet-footed messenger god, bearing of all things a golden chalice and a letter that simply said, "looked like you could use this…." The only evidence to its sender was a silver moon in front of a golden sun, Artemis and Apollo.

            With a glance at the chalice's contents, Harry smiled and without hesitation threw back the concoction. When the white glow had faded, Harry's tiredness had vanished, and with it any form of aging. Ambrosia…Hermes had been sent to deliver him a glass of Ambrosia. Smiling, Harry returned the glass, and gave a nod of thanks to the already retreating god. 


	4. Mysterious Paintings and Magical Surroun...

Chapter IV 

Unnatural hyper tendencies quickly coming back, Harry was soon leading the small company, exuberantly, to the castle's front door. Instead of leading the expectant group out-of-doors, Harry turned to stare at a nearly always forgotten picture, an oddly stationary picture. It stood in a place of honor on the wall directly in between the starting points of the twin staircases that led to the upper floors. The man standing within the borders of the picture frame had very light, almost white blonde hair, and Dumbledore quality vibrant, sparkling blue eyes. He stood in a room decorated in elaborate mahogany wood and draped in red and gold fabrics. A fire was burning merrily in the background, as the man stood next to an end table, hand laid on a statue of a roaring lion. 

Harry smiled as a whisper passed his lips, "Godric Gryffindor…." The heads of the two following wizards snapped to Harry's form, unsure if what they heard was indeed what they had heard. Serverus and Albus followed Harry's line of sight to the painting. Godric Gryffindor had supposedly never left behind anything with his image, most likely not wanting the hype that would surround it. So when Harry said that the previously unidentified man in the painting was indeed Gryffindor the two wizards stared in wonder at one of the four people in all of wizarding history that made it possible for their lives, as they know them, to exist. 

Harry watched their expressions of wonder with a smile, then, deeming that time was passing with them just standing in the hallway, Harry squeezed Serverus' hand, which he was surprised to find still in his own, to gain the man's attention once more. 

With a loud cough aimed at gaining the other's attention, Harry let go of Serverus' hand and stepped towards the painting and started to tap the stone wall below the portrait in an intricate and wholly un-followable (A.N. ooh…new word!) pattern, all the while mumbling something under his breath. Finishing abruptly, Harry stepped back and returned his gaze to the painting. With a blink of previously stationary eyes, and a whole-body shudder, Godric started to move around within his painting. Looking down at the assembled group at his feet as he tried to massage feeling back into his forearms, Godric gave them all a smile full of sun and warmth. Squatting down, so that he was more at an eye level with his guests, Godric stared at them, waiting for something. It came in the form of a voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I know Godric. How could I have left my 'grandchild,' even in painting form, in immobile stillness? Well, you know the reason, and I refuse to apologize!" 

The generals, Serverus, and Albus turn around to find Harry, arms crossed across his chest, and glaring at the large painting with a playful fire burning in his eyes. 

"Well, gramps." The group turns back to the talking painting to find Godric smirking, "You're right I do know the reason, but I still don't have to like it!" 

"Well, Child! I wasn't the one that decided that having a picture of myself as a guardian to my chamber was a good idea!"

"Yah, yah, yah! I know! Come on in!"

With that said the stones beneath the painting opened, forming an arch much like the one found in the wall behind the Leaky Caldron. Walking to the threshold, Harry turned back to find the shocked visages of his teachers and the generals, smiling Harry gave the group a deep and sweeping bow, "Welcome to Gryffindor family's personal chambers."

With that said Harry turned and disappeared into the light that was streaming out of the archway. Looking at each other in surprise, the group moved forward and passed over the threshold.

When their eyes adjusted to the overabundance of light, they were surprised to find themselves in the room that had been portrayed in the painting. Everything was the same, except that there was an open door on the opposite wall. Not seeing Harry, the group moved passed the understated opulence that the room contained to gain the open door. Looking through the door into the room behind, the group was once again shocked, for what they found had never been seen before. 

The door led to a room with spelled walls and ceiling that depicted a scene of a beautiful forest glen. The floor was covered in waving grass, and a magical wind blew through the branches of stately trees. The room seemed to stretch on forever, creating the feel that if a person were to walk; they could walk on for however long they wanted without hitting a boundary. Walking into the room, the generals, Serverus, and Albus continued on in silent wonder as they passed by plants and animals that had supposedly gone extinct a thousand years ago. Walking through a line of trees they suddenly became aware of beautiful singing being carried to them on the breeze. Following the sound they came upon a wide-open meadow, surrounded by flowering trees and bathed in sunlight. Walking on they almost tripped over Harry's relaxed form as he lay among the waving grasses, eyes closed, face uplifted to get the full brunt of the glorious sunlight as he sang. Sitting down they arranged themselves into comfortable positions so that they could listen to the hauntingly beautiful song coming from the lips of the young wizard. Looking around them they were disturbed to see that the air around them was shimmering and rippling, pulsing to the music.

When the last note of the song faded on the wind, the odd phenomenon stopped, leaving in its wake four clear crystal spikes that held four human bodies within their depths. Getting up the generals walked forward hesitantly, unsure if their wishes had indeed come true. Reaching the crystals they did indeed find their bodies, eyes closed and hands by their sides, as if in sleep. Reaching out a tentative hand they gently brushed their fingertips against the crystals encasing their bodies. In a flash of light their spirit forms had disappeared and the crystals had shattered. Harry sat up and joined Albus and Serverus in watching as the wind surrounded the suspended bodies. With a cumulative gasp for breath the four bodies drew breath into their lungs. Soon after their eyes shot open, and the wind settled them gently on the ground. Getting up Harry approached and waited calmly for the generals to take stock of their situation and to get used to being in their bodies again. Harry watched as smiles slowly stretched across their faces as the reality of the situation sunk in. Finding themselves able to get up, they gained their feet and started stretching out the soreness in their muscles. 

Albus and Serverus moved up to stand at Harry's side as they watched the generals run through a few exercise drills. 

As they watched, Harry drew Serverus' arm around his waist as he laid his head against the man's chest. Serverus squeezed the waist lightly, drawing the boy closer into his side, and let out a contented sigh, all without taking his eyes off the antics of the generals.     


	5. Family Ties and Meetings

Chapter V 

            For a time the three wizards watched the generals' antics in silence. The silence was disturbed, however, when Albus drew himself together enough to ask a question. 

            "Harry? What is this place?" 

            Harry, who's head was contentedly lying against Serverus' chest, flicked a glance to his headmaster, then turned his gaze back to the scenery. 

            "This was my room…when I wanted to visit my grandson."

            Serverus had been listening to the conversation in silence, but when he heard the word 'grandnephew' he gave a little jerk in surprise. Thoughts of, 'Just how old is Harry, anyway?' ran through his head as he gazed down into the hypnotizing green eyes. 

            Albus was not so silent, however, "GRAND-son?"   

            Harry pulled out of Serverus' grip just far enough to make it comfortable to talk. "Yes, Albus. Godric Gryyfindor is my grandson…or should I say grand-nephew?"

            Harry let out a defeated sigh as he took in his companion's confusion. "I guess an explanation is in order, isn't it?"

            Without waiting for an answer, Harry called the generals over then started to lead the whole group deeper into the forest. 

            As they walked Serverus, Albus, and the generals started to take notice of their leader. Harry seemed to glow with an internal light in the shady light provided by the overhanging tree limbs. Every once and a while a rare, exotic, or long-extinct creature would suddenly appear at Harry's side. The animal would stay just long enough to get a friendly pat and a few words quietly whispered to it, before it disappeared once more. 

            At one point in their walk the group came upon a small lake. Harry stopped them at the edge of it, but he continued on into the water, totally disregarding the fact that he was getting wet. With the lapping water coming up to mid-shin Harry called out to the empty air, "Lady! I have returned!"

            The six men on the shore watched on, confused, as Harry stood in the lake calmly waiting for the "Lady." 

            Suddenly a porcelain white hand shot out of the water, holding a shining golden key. Harry smiled, turned in the direction of the hand, and said, "Lady, come on…you do not have to be shy! These are friends. They will do no harm."

            A voice seemed to rise from the water, surprising all but Harry, who seemed to expect it. The voice was burbling rivers, solemn streams, and strong seas all put together into a magically beautiful voice. "Call me by my true name and I will come…."

            Harry let out a joyous laugh, "You never made Merlin do such a thing! Why make your son do something you never asked of your favorite?" 

            The voice laughed as well, "because…Merlin was my favorite!"

            "Very well…I call upon the Lady of the Lake, Atlantia, keeper of the sword Excalibur, wife of Lord Neptune, and co-ruler of the waters." 

            As soon as those words were uttered, a lady emerged from the depths of the lake in a fountain of spray; a lady whose beauty has gone unmatched in the mortal realm since the dawn of the mortal race. With streaming long white hair, a delicate, almost elven face, and shocking sea-green-gray eyes, she made a shocking picture with her live fish necklace, and waterfall dress. 

            While the six men stood in shocked stillness, Harry moved forward and into Atlantia's arms, giving her a fierce hug. As they stepped from each other's embrace, Atlantia gained an innocent look to her face as she ruffled her "son's" unruly hair. As Harry pushed the offending hand off his head, Atlantia smiled, "What's with the change of appearance anyway, Ambrose? Didn't the one we give you suit you enough?"

            "Atlantia! You know very well that I could not be born a mortal while maintaining my god form!"

            "If any of us could do it, it would be you, Ambrose."

            "I know…and who says that I haven't?"

            "Well then come on little godling! I want to see how you've grown!"

            "You know I hate to be called that! I'm older and more powerful than Cupid, and only a few years younger than Apollo and Artemis!"

            "Yes…I know that fact. You just look cute when you're indignant!"

            "Fine…if it will stop you're teasing, I'll show you!"

            Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on tapping into, and releasing his long-unused and very powerful powers. With a sudden uprising of the wind, Ambrose's powers were released. Seemingly with a will of its own the power surrounded Harry's body in an almost blinding display of bright white and deepest black lights. When the lights faded and Serverus, Albus, and the generals could see once again, Harry was no longer standing where he had been. Instead a man of about 28 years of age stood in his place. A little shorter than Serverus' impressive 6'3", the man was now hovering a few inches over the top of the water so as to protect his intricate robes. 

            With a tension-relieving sigh, Ambrose's eyes snapped open, revealing Harry's emerald green eyes, but with a look to them that clearly said, 'here stands a being that has lived for more millennia then humans have walked the earth.' With graceful hands Ambrose fingered his familiar robes in an almost reverent manner. They were made from the richest of silks, colored in a balance of black and white, the collar, hem, and sleeve cuffs held patterns of battling dragons in and amongst ancient runes that gave off their own power-light. Ambrose's black hair shimmered in the light as it cascaded down his back, ending halfway down his thighs, styled into a clean but loose horsetail. Harry's signature glasses had disappeared, freeing his porcelain white face to face the full brunt of the sun. Harry's lightening-bolt scar still held its prominent position on Ambrose's forehead, but on the god it seemed to… fit, rather than stand out.          

            Atlantia reached out a hesitant hand, and gently cupped her "son's" cheek. Ambrose leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He had not seen his family in a millennium, having business that drove him to the ends of the galaxy and time itself. He had reached his majority and come into his full powers while he was away, and with his new powers his youthful look had faded into the confident god he now displayed so proudly. Atlantia would be the first god to see his new appearance, and if her reaction could be a gauge, the other gods and goddesses would be happy with how things had turned out. 

            "You have grown well, Ambrose, we are all so proud of you!" 

            Ambrose smiled, reassured that his family would be there for him and love him regardless. 

            "Now Ambrose, who are the gentlemen behind you?"

            Turning to face his shell-shocked companions, Ambrose started to introduce them to his "mother." The introductions went well and smoothly, despite the fact that the generals (who had no idea that Ambrose was a god) and the two wizards were still too shocked to say much. 

            When Ambrose came to the end of the last introduction, Serverus'. Atlantia gave one look from Ambrose to Serverus and back again, a light of understanding dawning in her eyes. Taking a deep look into her son's eyes, Atlantia looked for the feelings she thought she had caught a glimpse of in both men's eyes. When she returned to herself, she found that her face held the matching smile to the one on her son's face. The feelings were true, at least on her son's side. Ignoring the men on the shore Atlantia, drew her son into a motherly embrace, whispering into his ear as he went to pull away, "A good choice, little one…a good choice. Congratulations and many wishes for your happiness." 

            Ambrose pulled away smiling, all thoughts of familial rejection disappearing from his mind. 

            With one flick of her hand Atlantia let fly the golden key she held, into the air. By the time the key had fallen into Ambrose's outstretched hand, Atlantia had returned to her vacation castle under the waves. 


	6. Homes and Explanations

Chapter VI 

            After Atlantia's figure had faded under the waves, the six surprised men stood there, watching Ambrose as he stood, silent and still, over the waves, escaped strands of hair wafting along on the breeze.

            Ambrose soaked up the experience in silence, listening to the lapping waves and the calls of the water birds as they flew about. With a sigh Ambrose turns back to his company, key in hand, and in a blink of an eye was standing next to them. 

            "Come…it is time that I take you to my home."

            With that Ambrose takes Serverus' hand and leads the men over a small outcropping of rock that had previously gone unnoticed. The group stopped on the crest of the outcropping. Looking down into the valley below them, they find a rustic mountain villa (sort of like a really lavish and very large log cabin) nestled in and amongst a sea of flame-colored roses in full bloom. 

            The house was huge, sprawling out over much of the northern end of the rather large valley. As the men followed Ambrose down the hill and into the valley, they find that the house has been made out of a never-before seen tree. The logs used had a diameter comparable to that of a several hundred-year-old oak tree, only the polished wood had the look of tarnished silver. Depending on the light, however, the wood would sometimes appear black, sometimes silver, and at other times a pure white. 

            Walking forward, Ambrose headed straight for the door, while the others tarried amongst the roses. Zoicite, a master of all thing botanical, had never seen the particular variety of roses that seemed so at home in Ambrose's garden. With the front door unlocked and the key safely put away, Ambrose leaned against the doorjamb as he watched his guests wander through his garden. From the hill it seemed as if the entire garden were made up of the flame-colored roses, when in fact the roses were just a border. Beyond the protective wall created by the rose thicket, lay 14 separate gardens, each with a theme that coordinates with a particular god or goddess. The gardens, when looked at as a whole, flow into each other, creating a seamless mural of the pantheon of gods.

            When his guests had finally pulled themselves away from the flowers, they found Ambrose sitting down in a porch chair, reading an ancient book on potions, long thought of to be destroyed and wholly forgotten.   

            With his long hair over his shoulder, Ambrose sat in utter contentment. When he heard the footsteps of his friends on the stairs, however, he laid his book aside and went to meet them at the front door. Holding the door open for his guests, he gave them a brilliant smile, and said, "Welcome to my home!"

            With a sweeping bow Ambrose invited his guests to enter his home. Upon entering the exotic house, Serverus, Albus, and the generals found themselves in a room sporting Ambrose's signature black and white colors. In the entrance hall the polished silver beams that made up the walls had been left exposed. Their dull silver color adds a cultured elegance to the room. Walking past his guests, Ambrose continued on into the house. 

            "Come along then. There is more to see and a lot to be told before the night is through."

            With that said Serverus, Albus, and the generals followed Ambrose as he gave them a short tour of his magical dwelling. Each room that they entered never seemed to be what they expected, as they went further into the house the black and white motif became less and less dominant as other colors came to the fore. Everything, however, seemed to be in just the right balance, nothing overpowering the other. 

            Finally, after a seemingly never-ending walk through countless rooms, Ambrose led them into his favorite room, the "work room." The "work room," as Ambrose had dubbed it, was anything but. It was in fact a hobby room, boasting a collection of swords and other arms on the wall, musical equipment of all kinds by the welcoming fireplace, and a few caldrons happily simmering away in a corner. The room itself was a welcoming one, cheery and open. Done up in the colors of the sun and the moon, the colors lend a soothing, warm feeling to the room. This is the room in which Ambrose spends the most of his time. 

            "Take a seat my friends. I will be right with you…."     

            As his guests take a seat in the many comfortable chairs surrounding the fireplace, Ambrose heads straight to his caldrons. He had three potions that had been brewing ever since his mortal parents had been killed. One was an antidote for the Crucio curse, the other for the killing curse, and the other as a taming of the wolf for lycanthropy. They had been brewing for 16 long years under Ambrose's watchful eyes. Tonight would be the night that the final ingredients would be added before the last six months of needed brewing time. 

            Ambrose remembered when he had gotten permission from the Fates to complete these potions. He had asked them out of a sense of professional courtesy, as it were, for it was their jobs to determine when a person's life should end, and what actions are needed to make the life threads spin true. They had given their permission because through some loophole, the people dead and dying because of the killing curse were not meant to die in that time and in that manner. After their conversation Ambrose had gleefully walked from his aunts (The Fates) house to begin the research needed to develop these momentous potions. 

            The potions themselves would be the only batches made. They were however in a highly concentrated form, and the patient would only need a drop on their tongue to regain whatever they had lost. 

            Ambrose looked up from his work to find his guests, especially Serverus, watching his actions with wonder. With sparkling eyes, Ambrose called his guests down. Serverus, eager about anything to do with potions, was the first person to reach Ambrose's side. At the side of each caldron, on a pedestal, stood a long sheet of paper, bearing the notes on each potion. Ambrose had written them in a variation of Greek, the godly language. Seeing Serverus' confusion, Ambrose waved his hand over each of the parchments, causing the words to be translated into English. Leaving his guests to wander and look at the potions (they had been protected with charms, from any additions not added by Ambrose's hands.), Ambrose returned to his detailed and precise ingredient preparations. 

The Generals and Albus soon grew bored with the potions, and Ambrose, seeing this, gave them permission to wander through his other hobby areas. Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite who had been eyeing the weapons, made a bee-line to the suddenly created weapon's arena. Albus, eyes aglitter, went to the extensive library, and Zoicite went to look at the musical instruments. 

Ambrose's voice suddenly cut through the room, "Zoi? I am pretty sure that your flute should be in there somewhere."

Zoicite looked from Ambrose's form to the tastefully laid out instruments, a large and happy smile creeping over his face. Stepping up his efforts, he was soon able to locate his beloved instrument. 

The other generals were having an equally fruitful time. They had easily found their own weapons, long thought to be lost, among Ambrose's weapons collection. Setting Zoicite's weapons aside for later claiming, the generals jumped into the practice area, determined to get used to their weapons once again. 

Albus on the other-hand, had quickly found a book that could interest him for hours. The library in the hobby room was made up of a selection of Ambrose's favorite books while the rest of his collection could be found in a massive room further inside the house. Taking a seat, Albus became oblivious to the world. 

Serverus, meanwhile, had finished his review of Ambrose's work, and was now at his student's side, watching as Ambrose carefully chopped the very rare ingredients carefully.

"You know Serverus…a lot of this," and Ambrose's hand swept out to encompass the caldrons, "is because of the skills you have taught your class." 

Serverus looked at Ambrose with a blank look, unable to comprehend how his teaching had been able to assist a GOD in making potions. 

"How?"

"I may be the god of balance, and have a little of each god and goddess in me, but I learned that a certain level of grace, sharp mindedness, and understanding was needed in this delicate art, from you." 

Ambrose returned his attention to the ingredients, but not before he caught the proud and happy look that passed over his teacher's stoic face. Smiling himself, Ambrose turned to the potions with his prepared ingredients. The adding of the ingredients went surprisingly fast, and soon Ambrose had everyone once again seated around the roaring fire. With another sweep of his hand Ambrose brought into being glasses of Lunarian wine for his guests and himself. The generals eyes seemed to light up upon seeing the wine. It reminded them of long cold nights spent snuggling with their loves. 

Taking a glass each, they settled into their chairs. Ambrose sat, wine glass held lazily in his hand, as he sighed. 

"This, my friends, is a very long story. Uncle Cronos has given me as much time to finish it as I need. We are suspended in time while we stay here. When we leave these chambers the time will be the same as when we entered it."

The generals, Albus, and Serverus nod their heads in awed understanding. 

"All right then…this is my story." Closing his eyes, Ambrose continued on.

"When the gods and goddesses of Olympus were born, the world was newer and cleaner than it is today. The titans ruled with an iron fist, but Zeus' birth heralded the end of their tyrannical ruling. When he was old enough Zeus defeated his father in battle, imprisoning him in a strike of lightening until he could find a way to make him understand the meaning of ruling fairly. His freed siblings, became gods and goddesses of their own right. Claiming a niche all their own. Ares became god of war, Hephestus became god of the forge, Hera became goddess of beauty (A.N. to tell the truth I have no idea what Hera rules over), Hestia became goddess of the hearth, Demeter became the goddess of the seasons, Hades the god of death, Athena the goddess of wisdom and childbirth, and Neptune the god of the seas. Years passed without much changing. Until one night, when the moon was full, a beautiful woman rose from the sea foam. The gods and goddesses named her Aphrodite, and she became known as the goddess of love. 

Through Zeus' philandering nature, more gods and goddesses joined the inner circle. The twins Artemis and Apollo became the goddess of the moon and god of the sun, respectively, and rounding out the circle, Hermes became the god of messages and mischief. 

Over the next few years the gods and goddesses realized that while the world was progressing and life was flourishing, there was no order, no balance to life. Therefore on a night when the full moon shown bright and clear, all of the gods and goddesses, major, minor, and those long forgotten came together. Mother Earth gave them earth, The Winds gave them air, Lord Fire, an ancient being that had been a part of Mother Earth since the dawn of her creation, gave them a magical flame, and Lord Cronos, grandfather to them all, gave them timelessness. Into the form that these elements created, each god and goddess added their blood, which was a part of themselves and the substance that held their powers. With a flash of blinding lightening and a boom of thunder, a being was born. A being that had the power of all, and had somehow, in such a short time molded it and shaped it into something wholly new and his own. On that night, I was born, a being of infinite power, a being of light, truths, hope, and dreams. 

I was born knowing that I was the god of order and balance. I knew that while I had infinite powers at my disposal I would only use them to maintain the balance of our reality. I was born fully grown, as you see me now, and though it has been over a million years since I was born I have not changed. My being as you see it now will live forever, growing in wisdom and truths, but never dying, never needing the restorative powers of Hera's golden apples or Ambrosia. I am, in the truest sense of the word, immortal."

Ambrose opened his eyes to see the reactions of his story on the faces of his listeners. There was the expected shock, wonder, confusion, and dawning understanding, but there were subtler shades of these emotions floating around within their minds. Questions still to be asked, and thought trails left un-traveled. Taking a sip from his wine, Ambrose waited, letting the story sink in and give answers for itself. When finally he felt that they understood what they had been told, Ambrose continued.

"Over the years that followed my birth, the gods and goddesses around me married, had children, and grew content in their positions. This was fine with me, but with new families and their responsibilities; they almost forgot that I even existed. It didn't help that I was oftentimes to be found on earth, in human form, keeping the balance from down there. The children of the gods grew up, married, and had children of their own, all before I stepped foot in Olympus again. I had been called back from my earthly wanderings because of the evil that I had felt developing beyond the rim of our solar system. I had arrived just in time to help Athena in a godly birth. Artemis, even though she had made a vow of chastity, had found her soul mate in a descendant of her brother's. A powerful half-god, that helped his father with the affairs of the sun. While I was away, I found out, the gods had divided the planets amongst themselves, and created races of their own. Artemis had taken the Earthian moon as her domain, and had found her half-god soul mate in the form of the ruler of the sun kingdom. 

Zeus gave his daughter the permission to break her oath, and once more had given her permission to marry Dymion. I arrived, to the great relief of the mother and Athena, just in time to relieve Athena, who had been working without sleep for a little over a month. Artemis was carrying twins, and was having trouble with the birthing process. Athena, for once had run out of ideas, and she was hoping that as the god of order and balance I could find a way to help the exhausted mother. 

Giving Artemis a through examination provided the information that the babies were somehow able to halt the birthing process. (A.N. I know wholly unfeasible, but its my story, and I couldn't think of another reason for Athena not being able to do it on her own) I threw everyone out of the packed room, put the mother to sleep for some much needed rest, cleaned up the area, and sat down to wait. I waited for two days before I saw that the contractions were starting again. Artemis was still asleep, and exhausted as she was she didn't seem to feel the stirrings in her body. Starring at her prone body I sang. I do not know why I started I just found myself not wanting to stop. With my singing as a background presence, Artemis woke refreshed and the twins made their entrance into the world. 

Dymion and Artemis named their little twins, a boy and a girl, Tranquility and Serenity. The twins were darling children, full of mischief and fun. I was named their godfather, and I was a constant presence in their lives. I was there when they took over for their parents as ruler of their respective worlds. Serenity became ruler of the moon and Tranquility took over the ruling of the sun. They were wise, kind, and just rulers. They however were not gods. Sometime during their birthing process Athena gave Artemis a dose of Ambrosia. Instead of amplifying their godly blood, the Ambrosia did the opposite. The Ambrosia stole their godhood, but in exchange gave each a powerful crystal which imbedded itself into their bodies. 

Serenity and Tranquility each eventually married a mortal from their own kingdoms. Serenity married a wonderful man. Michael was kind, physically powerful and strong, and amazingly wise. They eventually had one daughter, Serenity. She is the princess of the Moon Kingdom that you all know and love, generals. She was the product of a union of love and equality, and her parents raised her to be just like them.

Tranquility ended up marrying a young woman of inner and outer beauty, her name was Maya, and she was a perfect match to Tranquility's nature. She was a great queen, and the Sun people loved her. In turn, on the same day of the same year as the Princess Serenity's birth, the royal couple of the Sun gave birth to a Prince. They named him Apollo, after Tranquility's grandfather. 

I was named as the protector and godfather to both infants, and I loved them as if they were my own. I had finally found my chosen. Each god has them. They can be their priests or priestesses, or just a favorite mortal that the god seems to have a certain bond with. Apollo and Serenity were born in the age of darkness. The negaverse, as the darkness had been dubbed, was slowly defeating world after world. Pluto, ruled by Cronos' son, had already fallen. The survivors mutated into hideous monsters, who were no longer human; the only survivor of the planet's destruction was the planet's princess, Cronos' heir, the protector of the time-gates, the one they call Sailor Pluto. Soon Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn had fallen in the same manner as Pluto. The scouts and heirs were dead, and I could do nothing about it because it was a part of the balance, and besides that I was away taking care of other problems. Light had gone on unhindered by the darkness for to long. I knew that without the darkness, light could not shine, and without the light, darkness could not exist. 

All that stood between the darkness and the inner planets now was a thin band of asteroids, which were quickly passed. The negaverse had made it to the moon, the heart of the Silver Millennium, the lead planet of a system-wide alliance. Bypassing the moon, Serenity the first's kingdom, the negaverse made a foothold in the earth. From there the Negaverse monsters, once citizens of the outer planets, began the systematic destruction of the inner planets. Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter fell. The people of all the worlds had fought admirably, but the darkness had waited to long to be freed, and it was strong. 

Light cannot survive without darkness, and vise versa, but darkness had the inherent quality to strive to take over and rule over everything in its path. This is why the classic battle between light and dark must exist. I'm working on a way to cull this tendency out of darkness so that light and dark can coexist, but as of yet I have not been able to find a way to accomplish this. To tell the truth I am not sure if I should! These two forces were created the way they were for a reason, and I should just do my job and keep the tentative balance that they create."

Ambrose stopped his story as he stared into the flames with haunted eyes. Serverus, who had taken the seat next to Ambrose, leaned over and re-filled Ambrose's glass, then slipped his hand into Ambrose's, squeezing it in reassurance. Ambrose turned to Serverus with sad eyes, but didn't say a word. Turning to his glass, Ambrose took a deep sip, and closed his eyes as he swallowed. He did not open them again, but instead gave Serverus' hand a squeeze to tell the man that he was all right. 

 "Soon all that stood against the darkness were the Sun, the Moon, and the Earth. I returned to this tense atmosphere to find that the darkness had not claimed everything. While I was away Princess Serenity had fallen in love with the Earth prince, Endymion. I knew as soon as I saw them together that they were right for each other. Secretly, with only the couple's knowledge, I created a soul-bond that would rival that of a god's. I knew what was to happen, I was after all an heir of Cronos, god of time, and therefore could walk through the timeline without having to deal with the protective wards and guards. I may be the god of balance and order, but I am not the god of fate, and fate had decreed that the battle must be fought."

A silent tear ran from Ambrose's still closed eyes, but another reassuring squeeze of his hand gave the god enough courage to go on. 

"During Endymion's frequent visits to the moon, I met and became friends with his generals and best friends. We soon found a common ground in our deep-seated need to protect the Prince and Princess. We were never far from the lovers when they were together, but one by one the generals became distracted by Princess Serenity's beautiful guards. They were the Inner Scouts, the four princesses of the four inner planets. Soon, I was watching out for Serenity and Endymion by myself, and I assure you that my protection was enough, and I was happy for my new found friends.     

            On a fateful day the Prince and his generals did not show up as expected. I transported myself to earth to see what had happened, and I was just in time to see the generals taken. I later found out they had been possessed, and were now the Negaverse queen's generals. 

            I took Endymion back to the moon, where I told the Princesses what had happened. The Inner Scouts, were heartbroken, but they hid away their emotions so that they could focus on protecting the people of the moon. 

            The time for the last battle came on the night of Princess Serenity's coming out ceremony. It was the night that Endymion and Serenity's soul bond would have been announced, but the evil attacked before the joyous announcement could be shared. The moon was utterly decimated. In a fit of rage Queen Beryl, queen of the Negaverse, ended up killed Prince Endymion, and in an utterly heartbroken action, Princess Serenity took her own life, and I lost my one of my chosen and one of the last of my living favorites. 

            Of her own volition Queen Serenity used the moon crystal, the gem given to her in her mother's womb, to capture the evil and send it into the future where humans might be strong enough to fight it. With her last remaining strength Serenity used the crystal to send the moon people, her daughter, Prince Endymion, and the Scouts into the future. The Queen died in my arms.

            I buried her body, under the soil of the moon, her home, and went to tell Tranquility, Maya, and Apollo the news. The sun had been untouched by the hands of the evil, for the sun was light incarnate and impenetrable to evil. While the people of Earth and the Sun rejoiced, Tranquility and Maya left the sun to join their Uncles, Aunts, and parents in the past, in which they had retreated. 

            They left, entrusting the mourning Apollo to the ruling of the sun. I decided to stay with my last remaining chosen. Apollo was after all the last of my living chosen ones, and I was mourning as well. A few years passed without anything major happening. The people of the Earth were slowly rebuilding. The fact that they ever had a royal family was slowly forgotten, and with that fact fading into myth, the peace was shattered. 

            By that time in the Earth's history there were two very different races of Human Beings, one normal everyday version, and one version that were able to see the magic in everything around them. These people eventually learned how to harness the magic inside themselves. They created a whole culture revolving around the fact that magic existed. They dubbed themselves magicians and witches. 

            It remains a fact that people are afraid of what they do not understand. It has been a fact throughout history, and was once again played out during this period. The magicians and witches had only just begun to form communities. Merlin," and Ambrose looked up to nod at the two wizards in the room, "was a major presence in these first tentative steps of development. 

Then came the witch-hunts, and the magical community was once again thrown into chaos. It had only been ten years since the moon had been defeated, and yet the war had been utterly forgotten. Apollo and I, however, were unable to forget. I therefore suggested that Apollo get away from the sun for a while. I told him to find something that he could help with, getting his mind off the thoughts of his cousin, and the destruction of the moon. He agreed, and after setting me as regent, went to the earth in the form of a mortal magician. He named himself Godric Gyrrifindor, and in the ensuing 120 years, he and his new friends built this very school, and brought order to a now secret and separate world that is now inhabited by all things magical."

            Ambrose's emotions finally allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he remembered the havoc his godson had created as a mortal magician. It was fun to watch Godric, a natural born leader, turn chaos into order. Apollo had gained a new direction, a new purpose in his trip to earth. 

            Opening his eyes Ambrose raised his hand and pointed at the wall above the fireplace, in the previously empty space now stood a picture of who obviously was Ambrose, standing behind an ornate low-backed chair while a young man, looking about 18 years of age sat in the chair. The Ambrose in the picture was smiling down at the blond-haired boy as his hand rested on the boy's shoulder. Ambrose's eyes however were shadowed with sadness. 

            The real-life Ambrose looked at his company, "That painting was painted just after Hogwart's had been completed. I had come for a visit, and Godric wanted a portrait of the only family he had left. I was happy to oblige, and this is the product."

            Albus and Serverus were looking at the picture in shock, never expecting all that had come out in the story that had been told to them. 

            Squeezing Serverus' hand, Ambrose laid his head against the man's shoulder. The coming part was the easiest part of the story to tell. Closing his eyes once more, Ambrose's voice broke the silence.

            "Soon after the completion of Hogwart's, one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin, let his hate of the muggles get too much of a hold over his heart. He was not content in just living separately from them; he wanted to destroy them as they tried to destroy the magical community. If it were not for Godric, Rowena, and Helga he would have succeeded. Helga decided that her loyalty lay with the protection of the school they had created, and therefore she became the first headmaster of Hogwart's, using her position to help her friends in their fight. 

            Godric and Rowena succeeded in defeating Salazar. Godric realized then that his presence was no longer needed on the earth. The Magical community was safe, its children were being taught, and he was in love. Godric proposed to Rowena Ravenclaw, and when she accepted he told her of his ancestry and duties. Godric and Rowena soon disappeared from the face of the earth, no one but Helga knew where they had gone, and besides, by then no one would have believed them anyway.

            Apollo and Rowena are still very much alive; the sun's time is different then earth's. When I last visited they were quite happy, and were ruling over the sun and their small brood of children kindly and justly.

            It has now been a thousand years since the fall of the moon, and the prophecy has been fulfilled. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Scouts have been reborn. The darkness has been freed, and the generals purged of their evil. The great battle has been fought and the light has won.

            Tonight, though…tonight, everything has changed…."


End file.
